Beating Heart
by machataa
Summary: Luhan adalah omega yang keras kepala dan aroma alpha Sehun membuatnya gila. Hunhan Kaisoo Chanbaek Taoris.


**Beating Heart**

Main cast: Hunhan

Other Cast: Kaisoo Chanbaek Taoris(soon)

Rate: T (Untuk saat ini)

Happy reading!

"Ini benar-benar bodoh…" Luhan menggerutu kemudian menggenggam erat kertas putih yang berada digenggamannya. Surat peringatan. Ya.

Luhan merasa bahwa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini adalah hal yang paling salah dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya ia tak mengikuti apa kata orang tuanya yang bahkan tak mengerti arti dari sekolah untuk para werewolf.

"Tidak ini tidak bodoh. Lu kau hampir menginjak tingkat 3 dan kau belum mempunyai seorang mate. Maksudku adalah…setidaknya kau berusaha mencari alpha yang cocok untukmu." Baekhyun menjawab lalu memungut surat peringatan dari guru kelas etika untuk Luhan yang telah terlempar di sudut ruangan.

"Baek, berhenti membicarakan mate-alpha dan hal yang sejenis."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, kupikir apa buruknya punya seorang mate? Dia bisa menjagamu." Baekhyun sungguh tak ingin temannya ini menjadi sasaran surat peringatan lagi. "Dan berhentilah menganggap bahwa kau adalah omega yang…independen."

"Yayaya terserahmu saja baek. Dan…mana Kyungsoo?"

"Sedang ada urusan dengan Jongin. Mungkin."

"Itu bukan sebuah urusan tapi kebutuhan…" Luhan berkata sambil melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang geleng-geleng kepala atas tingkah Luhan yang keras kepala.

Luhan tidak pernah menarik perhatian, ya setidaknya ia tak berusaha. Tapi sekarang bagaimana mungkin ia tak menarik perhatian setelah surat peringatan itu dilayangkan untuknya. Dan bodohnya lagi semua siswa di kantin ini memandangnya dengan berbagai spekulasi. Semua orang benar-benar ingin membuatnya seperti orang yang tidak laku.

Jongin duduk bersama Kyungsoo di tempat seperti yang biasa, dan hal yang tidak biasa adalah di sana, di hadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah duduk seorang -yah- laki-laki yang Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa aroma alphanya benar-benar kuat di penciumannya.

Awalnya Luhan tak mengerti bahkan aroma alpha lain seperti Jongin, Chanyeol dan Suho tidak sekuat ini. Tapi Luhan tak ingin berspekulasi lebih lanjut agar ia tak terlihat seperti orang dungu yang berdiri seperti patung dengan mata yang seperti ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Oh hai Luhan." Kyungsoo menyapa setelah menyadari bahwa Luhan berdiri mematung.

"…o-oh hai Kyung." Luhan mendekat, mencoba mangabaikan aroma yang semakin kuat menyapa penciumannya. Oh ini tidak baik.

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum dengan cerahnya. Kemudian dengan antusias menghadap ke arah Luhan yang berada di sisi lain meja. "Tentu kau penasaran dengan laki-laki yang ada di hadapan kita."

Luhan melirik ke arah laki-laki yang ada di hadapan mereka. Terlihat –oh tidak- tampan. Rambutnya berwarna metal yang ditempa sinar matahari, kulitnya benar-benar seperti kulit vampire dan lihat matanya yang penuh sarat akan kehausan.

"Mmm ya." Luhan masih memandang laki-laki itu. Oh Luhan hentikan ini, benar-benar menjijikan.

"Dia Oh Sehun, temanku sewaktu kami di sekolah menengah pertama. Dia baru saja pindah ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan dia sekelas denganmu." Jelas Jongin.

Kalimat terakhir Jongin menyelamatkan Luhan dari kungkungan mata Sehun. "Apa?"

"Yah…umm mungkin kau bisa sedikit membantunya dalam beberapa mata pelajaran." Kyungsoo tersenyum terlalu lebar dan itu mencurigakan bagi Luhan.

Oh Sehun masih memandang Luhan dengan sarat akan kehausan, ini benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman bagi Luhan setidaknya di depan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Mmm aku Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan."

Sehun sedikit mengendurkan sorot matanya. Lalu mencoba lebih rileks sebelum mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum kecil. "Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Tepat setelah itu suara bel berbunyi. Pergantian sesi kelas.

"Mungkin kalian bisa kembali ke kelas bersama. Aku dan Jongin pergi. Bye Luhan, Sehun." Kyungsoo benar-benar cepat dalam hal melarikan diri sungguh aktif sekali.

Kemudian hening. Tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata sampai Luhan menyadari bahwa sesi kelas selanjutnya adalah kelas etika. Dan ini berita buruk, ia tak boleh terlambat –untuk kali ini.

"Kita harus cepat sebelum guru kelas etika itu berubah menjadi monster yang memakan seluruh kepercayaan dirimu." Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun yang memandang punggung kecil Luhan sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Oh halo Xi Luhan…" Lim, guru kelas etika yang melayangkan surat peringatan atas dirinya yang belum memiliki mate. Konyol.

Luhan tersenyum, tapi ia benar-benar ingin meremukan tulang punggung guru itu sampai menjadi remah tulang.

"Kupikir surat peringatan itu sudah cukup menjadi sebuah peringatan nyata. Kau tidak boleh mengikuti kelasku." Perkataan Lim itu sukses membuat mata seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas memandang ke arahnya. Luhan membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, melawan pun ia pasti akan kalah telak.

"Tapi…" Luhan hendak menyelesaikan ucapannya sebelum sebuah suara memotongnya.

"Maaf boleh aku tahu ada apa ini?" suara Sehun yang sungguh diluar dugaan dapat menenangkan sedikit kegugupan Luhan bagai sihir. Ini semakin gila, pikir Luhan.

"Oh hai Sehun kau bisa duduk di tempatmu. Tinggalkan si Luhan kecil ini biar ia mencari matenya agar tidak menghambat kelas. Kau tahu dia yang paling keras kepala diantara muridku yang lain." Oh wow sekarang guru itu sedang menjelek-jelekkan Luhan di depan Sehun?

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Tiba-tiba matanya yang semula coklat kemudian menjadi iris topaz sesaat memandang intens ke arah Luhan. Kemudian kembali menatap Lim dengan mata normal.

"Dia mateku…kenapa ini harus dipermasalahkan?" suara Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam pasir hisap.

Sungguh.

"Sehun tidak seharusnya kau bilang begitu. Ma-maksudku ini terlalu….berlebihan." setelah sesi kelas etika –yang cukup mengejutkan dapat ia ikuti karena Sehun- Luhan mengajak Sehun pergi untuk sedikit berbicara.

"Well ini cukup menguntungkan. Kau bisa mengikuti kelas etika dan aku bisa menghindari surat peringatan untuk ke depannya." Sehun terlihat tenang terlalu tenang sampai ia bisa melihat seringai kecil yang menampakan taring yang cukup runcing dari bibirnya. Menarik.

"Kau belum mempunyai mate?!" Luhan memekik hampir di luar yang seharusnya. Ia menutup mulut kemudian memalingkan mukanya. Ia sungguh malu. Apa ia terlihat…agresif?

"Ya…dan…" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Luhan kemudian berkata. "Aromamu sangat menarik, Luhan."

Dan saat itulah ia merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang tak wajar.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan gila sesampainya Luhan di kamar. Kyungsoo adalah teman sekamarnya yang kadang terlalu cerewet dan menjengkelkan tapi itu lebih baik dari Baekhyun yang moody.

"Oh Kyungsoo diamlah…aku benar-benar ingin pingsan rasanya." Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur setelah memijit sedikit keningnya.

"Aku tidak tahu akan secepat ini Sehun menyukaimu." Kyungsoo mendekat lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. "Kupikir dia orang yang…sabar."

"Apa maksudmu Kyung?"

"Umm…yeah kau tahu kami ingin kau setidaknya memiliki orang yang dapat kau andalkan meskipun kami di sini ada untukmu kupikir mate adalah orang yang tepat. Kemudian Sehun muncul dan memberi kami sedikit harapan."

"Uh sudah kuduga hentikan hal konyol ini Kyung. Dia mengaku sebagai mateku karena dia juga ingin mendapat keuntungan."

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah kemudian mengambil posisi duduk memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat letih. "Tapi apa salahnya berharap, Lu."

Luhan tak menjawab ia tak ingin pembicaraan ini menjadi sebuah pertengkaran yang tiada berujung seperti biasa. Sungguh ia sangat menghargai usaha Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya tapi Luhan tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada orang. Siapapun itu.

Seluruh kekacauan yang dibuat kakaknya 5 tahun silam telah membuat Luhan bertekad bahwa ia tak ingin menjadi pendosa seperti kakaknya. Kakaknya yang masuk dalam golongan alpha itu meninggalkan keluarganya dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Bahkan ia tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan kakaknya sekarang bersama matenya. Ia menganggap apa yang dilakukan kakaknya adalah hal yang paling buruk selain pendosa.

Tapi kenapa hatinya seperti mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, Sehun datang dan aroma alphanya yang kuat benar-benar seperti membelenggunya di saat pertemuan pertama. Lalu Sehun dengan suaranya yang bagai sihir seperti obat penenang untuknya dan sekarang Sehun telah membuat dirinya merasakan degup kencang di jantungnya.

"Kyung boleh aku bertanya?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang aroma alpha Sehun?" Luhan sedikit ragu.

"Seperti alpha lain oh tentu saja kecuali Jongin."

Luhan diam ia tidak ingin melanjutkan spekalusinya lagi. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, ya ini pasti dirinya.

"Lu jangan katakan bahwa…aroma Sehun…"Kyungsoo berkata hampir tak percaya.

"Ya…dan tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun."

Beberapa hari setelah pengakuan mendadak Sehun, Luhan menjadi topik utama dalam perbincangan seluruh siswa di sekolah. Dan ini menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu Luhan, ia sudah cukup pusing dengan aroma Sehun di dekatnya ditambah dengan masalah ini.

Luhan memaksakan diri menatap bukunya, kepalanya terasa berputar beberapa hari ini masalahnya semakin rumit. Ditambah lagi Luhan tidak mengambil jatah makannya pagi tadi karena terlambat bangun. Urat kepalanya serasa mengencang dan darahnya terasa berhenti berdesir di dalam nadinya.

Bangku di sebelahnya berderit secara tiba-tiba, dan Luhan menoleh. Melihat Sehun di sana dan oh apa ini Aroma Sehun benar-benar membuatnya gila. Uh ia ingin menghirupnya lebih dalam seperti pecandu yang menghirup ekstasi.

"Luhan"

Dan setelah itu Luhan merasa lengannya ditarik oleh Sehun dan hidungnya mendarat di perpotongan leher Sehun yang bagaikan surga. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Hirup sepuasnya."

Dan saat itu ia dapat merasakan bahwa ia melayang.

TBC

Halooooo

Aku tau aku suka ninggalin cerita yang gantung. Tapi serius aku udah berniat meneruskan Back to December dan udah ngetik juga. Tapi setelah itu kesela aku sibuk kuliah huhuhuhu terus sekarang udah liburan malah dapat ide baru.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

My Hunhan feels about going to explode setelah beberapa kali liat fancam dan jadilah ini. Aku tau masih banyak kekurangan dari cara penulisan dan plot. Dan mohon bimbingannya lagi hehehe

Oke ini terlalu cepet tapi kupikir wolf emang suka agresif. Dan aku suka sehun dan Luhan yang saling agresif jadi kalau menurut kalian ini kecepatan mohon dikasih tau ya.

Thank you..


End file.
